Someone Else's Homework
by Evil4Dummies
Summary: "Wanna be bad?" I've never thought about what would happen if I had ever been turned; okay that's a lie. I thought about it all the time and the only thing holding me back was being a friend to the Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fiction (aka) I do not own anything in the whedon-verse and anything I write in his sandbox, I write for pleasure not profit.

Starring: Willow Rosenberg & Vampire Willow

**"Wanna be bad?"**

I've never thought about what would happen if I had ever been turned; either by that loser Marcus, Darla, Jessie, Angelus, Drusilla or even Spike. Okay that's a lie and as much as I'd like to think that I'd never daydreamed or imagined what it would be like… I have. Call me a liar but the thought of being a vampire should freak me out, heck it should terrify me! I've seen what they can do, the beasts they can become, the lives they take without mercy. I've seen it all, but the morbidity of their existence and the consequences they pass onto humankind actually excite me and see to it that I stick close to Buffy. Some might think if I had such an open mindset to them I'd jump at the chance to become one, but the action of staying friends with a Slayer has a way of dampening that wish. I've seen the amazing feats she can pull off even when her enemy was once her lover; though she took forever getting around to even trying to dust him.

With all of the information I have pulled, searched and absorbed I can't help but think over the actions of even the biggest and baddest vampires we've come across. I would never share this to anyone, but I actually keep a database of what they've done while creating a separate one to analyze and pick apart where they went wrong and how I might have improved or even completed their mission with minimal casualties and risks to my side; turns out I'm an evil mastermind hidden under all this fuzzy. I've also seen a reoccurring theme in each of their quests that equally apply to the reoccurring theme of their defeat. Most want to end the world or plunge it into a Demonically Ruled Hell, but in retrospect that's an incredibly stupid and naïve goal to shot for.

From the pages or many many tome's I've scoured and tracked down via the net or Giles private library, should the vampires actually succeed in bringing the known world into Hell they would never live past the first day. Such stupidity on their parts to think that true blooded demons would consort and congratulate their kind for doing something so… well stupid. They are lesser demons and as such are farther down the food chain to the true demons then we are; incredibly enough. Then taking into that fact they feed of human blood which I'd sure most of the pure demons do and all they have done is make their chances of finding food scarce. All in all a stupid idea.

All of this ran through my brain at the speed of light, each neuron snapping to increase my brains thinking potential as the vampire mirror of me tightened her grip on my waist. I was no sooner done with all that when a separate part of my brain tunneled all that had happened to be in the last three years. Xander's continual rejection, Buffy's growing ego, meeting and wanting to feel something for Oz, Giles and the pressure to look up and try to be like him and the constant battle between wanting to be more and wanting to be there for my friends. Xander, Xander, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Jenny, Angel, Buffy, Angelus, Buffy, Xander, Oz, Percy, Snyder, Xander, Buffy… it was all too much! They took me for granted, all of them gained something out of using me and what did I get in return? Not so much as a thank you!

My emotional turmoil must have broken through to show on my face because I soon felt my alternative version begin to purr in delight. It broke me; my life had been one pitfall after another with only myself to keep me from free falling off the edge and snapping. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to break through every expectation and label my friends, family and peers had placed on me. I wanted a way out and soon my lips betrayed my secret. "Yes."


	2. The Beauty in the Beast

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fiction (aka) I don't own, but like to play in the whedon-verse sandbox

Starring: Willow Rosenberg & Vampire Willow

Twin pricks invaded my sense of being and with it came the harsh reality of what I'd done. I had in a sense sold myself to the devil; never mind that this devil wore my face. Shock and awe broke through the revelation as the slight pain that came from the marks soothed and soon make me feel more alive in that moment than I ever had. The rush of my blood sounded in my ears as she took from my offered neck, I couldn't fight my fate at this point not that I felt a reason to. This fate, this destiny had been made clear to me the moment she took her first taste of what she might have tasted like in a previous life and like an addict we both felt the need flow between us. The indescribably ache of both pain and pleasure bringing two separate worlds colliding headfirst and molding into something so dangerous that it threatened to rip us apart.

I felt her, her pain, her loneliness, her need to break free of the woman who had turned her and broke her to be nothing more than the Masters left hand. In turn she felt my own pain, my misery of working so hard to never get anywhere, my humiliation at being nothing more than a walking encyclopedia to people that would never understand how I really felt. No one tried to figure either of us out. No one held out a hand to drag us back from the edge, no one stopped her from descending into a lackey and no one would stop either of us from ascending into the rulers of Sunnydale.

A sigh broke through my lips as she drew her fangs from my neck and replaced it with her heated tongue. Something to think about on a later date, but what held my attention was the fact I could still think quite clearly. She had taken what she had set out for and what I had offered, so why had she not gone through with the entirety of the change? My confusion soon led to a question that would never leave my lips as my mirror me answered without hesitation. "You've touched magicks… this is an intriguing turn of events." Her lips murmured over my neck even then as she seemed to be calculating a more interesting and amusing way this could play into both of our favor. "Had I known I was capable of such power as a human… oh no, this will be quite the tool we can use to bring this world to its knees." A chuckle of amusement left her throat as she shifted her hold to my hips and turned me to face her.

One thing I never thought about but came clearly to me was how I would look in my vampire state. The ridges over my brow, my pixie like features turning more angular, my plain features morphed to show the beast even now I held within. It was simply…"Beautiful." The word rolled off my tongue and caused my twin to curl her lips up into an amused smile that show cased her fangs. It was an odd moment where we both stood there seeming lost in our own thoughts. Mine stirring over how incredibly wild yet dangerously beautiful she looked while hers where no doubt playing out her future moves in her head. I was no fool, I saw the calculating gaze she held as she stared at me. Her eyes mirroring that of a lioness sizing up prey, but even as prey I held no fear that she would truly hurt me unless the situation called for it.

"Stop that." Her voice growled out, commanding my attention and silencing my inner thoughts. "We've time for thinking later." The amused smile came back when she no doubt noted the absence in fear in me. "Right now," She purred as she came in closer. "I need to give you a present." Curiosity burned in me as I tried to use my own head to wrap myself around what she meant before slowing when she cut her tongue on one of those razor sharp fangs. "I, what-" Catching me off guard she let her motives be known as she forcefully dominated my mouth in a searing kiss that expressed more to me than anything I had ever experienced before. A nip to my tongue was the first indicator that this kiss was more than a pure game of dominance; one I was losing badly to. The second was the taste of copper, like I had placed a penny on my tongue. Before the finally came in and I felt, saw, smelled and heard my world explode around me.

My sense began to grow and evolve to the point where the soft pitter-patter of my heart sounded like Xander when he has tapping his fingers bordly on the wooden lab tables in the science room. My nose burned with the scent of cheap cologne and must of books that swirled in the library. I felt the fabric of my sweater and without thinking I backed away from my vampire double and tore at my sweater just to escape from the itchy and suffocating material. It eased my skin but not before the very air in the room seemed to settle against my bared half-nakedness, breathing new life into it and I sore for a moment I could feel the heat in the very air. Then came my sight as it adjusted, the burning sensation I felt in my nose was nothing compared the searing pain that erupted behind my eyes as they took in the fluorescent light the front of the library was bathed in. It was beginning to be too much, my senses expanded around me making me extremely aware of anything within a six foot radius and bringing me to my knees. The pain was so intense the urge to scream couldn't even break through my throat as my lungs constricted and expanded.

Then I felt her, my double quietly moving to stand behind me and gently caressing my hair as if I were someone's favorite pet. The humiliation of being treated as such fought with the urge to just lean back and let her, to give in, to sleep and wake up in some state other than pain. As my body picked for me and my head began to sag forward, a cry finally left my lips as my vampiric twin tangled her fingers in my head and tugged viciously before a warning slammed into my highly sensitive ears. "Fight your weakness." She growled and I swear I could feel the air rippling at the very action and in my highly delirious state of mind, I could find no other option but to listen to her.

Seconds dragged into minutes and minutes crawled into hours before my senses reached their peak before I felt a reverberating pop in my body. With the feeling my world slowly swam back to nearly normal, my vision dancing slightly as I allowed my eyes to open. My head hurt with a throb that just wouldn't quit but over all I felt… almost normal. I say almost normal due to the interesting increase in my sense. They were nowhere near what I had experienced but something inside me told me that this was a step towards what I had felt earlier.

A gentle soothing motion to my hair brought me back to the problem I had at hand; I still wasn't a vampire. I could feel heat in my body, my blood pulsing and my heart lightly beating; but I could also feel a new length to my canines that hadn't been there before. Turning my head slightly to look up at my maker, I couldn't help the chuckle of laughter that spilled from my lips at her quizzical look. It was indeed a hilarious sight; it was almost as if she wasn't sure what happened. Blinking as the thought crossed my brain, I took a closer look before noting that I was right. The other me was watching me as if I was a particularly interesting experiment before a smug smile replaced her curious look and gave me the impression she had found what she had set out to do.

"I used me… err, you used me." Furrowing my brow at the weird situation, I was suddenly hit with a fury I'd never know before. I had, in a sense, used myself as an experiment, no doubt a successful one; but damn it all I had used myself! Fingers curled up into fists as the righteous anger burned and consumed me, who would have thought I couldn't even trust myself out of all people. A growl rose from the depths of my chest and expanded up to my throat where the sound started me out of my rage. It was inhuman, bestial and full of emotions I had dampened and filtered to make myself seem more wholesome. "You used me, so I see this as us being even." Vampires, they always looked so smug and amused it was annoying; even if she was right in some way.

The more I thought on it, the more I realized she was right in every way and by the gods it was annoying. Annoying… I gritted my teeth as I realized I had used that label on myself or even some part of myself. I felt a dark emotion spur up and demand I rectify this situation and as I moved to stand I felt a new strength and grace fill my body. This power not only touched my muscles or my bones, oh no I could feel it deep in my core. I felt something I had never dreamed I would; the pull and push of my magick as it fell down to the floor and pulled back strains of the Hellmouth under my feet. I felt it fed greedily off the static and residual magicks that had soaked into the very foundation of this school and the ground below it. It made me feel adrenalized, alive and what I imagined sex would feel like.

"You feel it?" A look to my twin was all she needed before she pushed on. "How does it feel?" She quirked her head to the side; seems even as a vampire I never completely lost some of my distinct gestures. "It feels…" Licking my lips as I tried to find a way that would completely describe this awakening addiction, I settled on something even she could understand. "Like having an ungodly amount of chocolate… that I can keep to myself." A quirky smile broke the intense atmosphere and stole a roar of laughter from my double. It was something only we could really understand and for that reason brought us that much closer together. "Good." She snickered and flashed an unvamped smile that mirrored my own. "Good."


	3. The Game

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer FF (aka) I just play in Joss's sandbox with hopes of never being sued for playing with his toys  
Featuring: Willow & Vampire Willow  
Rated: T for Supernatural themes, future Horror scenes and Romantic narcissism

Standing there in front of my twin I belated realized I was only half dressed, the evidence of my odd transformation spread out before me. My pink fuzzy sweater ripped and torn into six different pieces as the cool air danced over my exposed back and chest. It was liberating to be free of the horrible article, but in hindsight I really shouldn't have ripped it so violently after all it helped to shield me from uncomfortable questions. Trailing along that thought I soon found myself flirting with the dangerous thought of changing my whole wardrobe to suit the strength and confidence that raced along through me like the flow of my magick. It was with a quick flash to my demonic follies chart that I quickly drowned the idea. "Strike from the shadows." I quoted from my spreadsheet. It was what most baddies never considered or kept with for too long; they preferred immediate pleasure and quick recognition to being patient and dealing small blows that add up.

My double cleared her throat to gain my attention and soon had it as I turned to set my sights on her. Immediately I realized I had a problem if she was to stay in the picture. For one, she seemed a touch more rash in her decisions before paving a path from there; my current predicament was a good example. "Why didn't you change me?" I hadn't meant to, but my question came out more accusing them I thought it would and allowed me another look at my doubles temperament. "You can touch magic." She stated simply as if I should know what the significance was. Finally seeing the blank look I gave her, she rolled her eyes and continued. "You would have lost that if I had turned you, so I…improvised." That smug look came back as she reminded me that her intentions were a lot more complex then I realized.

"Magick is a powerful tool and one I had the pleasure of seeing with the Chaos Mage." Her tone took a teaching turn as she moved to hoist herself up to sit on the book check-out counter. "Chaos Mage?" I echoed the title before wrinkling my nose as the answer came to me. "Ethan." Crossing her legs and leaning forward on her arms she waved lazily at the name. "Didn't catch his name, just his game." She grinned as her fangs flashed teasingly before she continued. "Magick is a very interesting and useful tool and one I would have coveted." A thoughtful look struck her features as she reached up and lightly tapped her chin. "Although if I had lived to call on them, I might have never have touched and freed my darkness. So I guess in a way, this is me living through you." A mirthful laugh echoed around the library as she spoke that and my own smile speaking over how ridiculous and ironic the statement was.

Soon enough her laughter died down and I felt more then saw her eyes glued to my form. Interestingly enough I felt no shame in the blatantly hungry look she cast; though I did feel suddenly like a narcissist. It wasn't hard to seeing as I felt my own growing attraction to my leather clad self. Setting that aside as my curiosity demanded answers, I asked the one question I needed to know. "Then what have you done to me?" Watching her blink and hum in thought, I was surprised when she finally voiced her answer. "I don't know; it was as you said before." Her lips curled up into that damnable smirk I was beginning to loath as she spoke. "I had a theory and then I had a worthy means to test that theory, so I went through with my experiment." Experiment… the word ground at my sense of self and lit the anger I had felt earlier. "So I am nothing more than an experiment? And one you just on the fly decided to try?" I snorted in disbelief before moving closer to show my distinct displeasure. "I'm beginning to think that become a vampire makes you stupider, not more powerful."

There was no warning to the hand that suddenly caught off my airway and sent me bending backward against the counter as my double bent over me, only the chilling fact I may have pushed my luck a touch too far. "I really don't want to kill you, but I will." The dominating growl that followed that statement left me feeling both aroused and scared witless over my blunder. I hadn't meant to gain such a response from my vampire self, but in hindsight and in knowledge of myself I could suddenly see why and how I deserved this violent treatment. I had always prided myself on my knowledge, above everything else I always knew I was the smartest in the room; to be told otherwise might have hurt or when considering who, would have made me angry. A reedy near silence filled the air as I tried to breathe while seeing the error of my words.

Luck or perhaps the need for my services saw to it that my double slowly let go of my throat even as my sigh began to blacken. The need for air and the sudden availability of it had me gulping it in before a coughing fit wracked my body. Having pulled her hand from me, I noted she hadn't taken any means to move away from my body. My eyes widened as she looked conflicted for a moment between lust and demonic hunger, the look caused me to stall. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I didn't even need to listen to my own voice as it shook in renewed fear for both my life and my sexual confusion.

My apology served to snap my double out of her conflicted state and pull away from me, giving us both some much needed space to think and reflect on each other. Silence reigned supreme as my mind raced with new budding questions that seamlessly never ended before grinding to a halt as my twin spoke up. "You're not all wrong on your assessment." She admitted with a touch of shame. "The power, the hunger and the demon all move to control the brain. Essentially eroding parts of it away to make it primal, taking away years of evolution and replacing it with an inflated sense of ego." A growl slipped from her as she spoke, each word sounding forced as she admitted the gravest mistake in the vampire makeup. "Creativity and cunning have to be re-learned, but after feeling the pleasure and satisfaction of brute force victories…those options become less and less appealing."

I had it now, the missing piece to my research the reason why so many vampires failed in their goals. It was so simple, so simple I had overlooked it in favor of something more complex but as I stood there in front of my double gently rubbing at my throat it all finally clicked. The full vamperic lifestyle promised power, youth and immortality but at the cost of one's sanity, soul and clear thought process. It grated on me that I had never explored that angle and the consequences a full Sire would have reaped upon me. "Well then." I looked to her as she turned her gaze to me. "I guess we both have a few things to learn." A smirk tugged at my own lips and soon I found myself becoming a full facial mirror to my twin as she nodded. "That we do."


End file.
